Death Note Alphabet Birthday presents
by Dragonrider4000
Summary: In the universe of Death Note Alphabet it was mentioned that L got many wonderful presents. In this small story find out what they were and what Mello's other present for L was, and why it made him so happy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own Death Note, I merely borrow the characters and play with them awhile. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

A/N; Based inside my first story Death Note alphabet, I felt I had to write some Matt and Mello I like these two so much. Though I want to finish a story before I begin one based on them.

* * *

Matt

Mello twirled the pencil round and round in his hand considering the page in front of him that lay haphazardly atop a black leather-bound book; he flopped back in the chair and sighed. He had been shocked to say the least when Wammy had approached him with this unusual request. For the first time since Mello had known him, L was going to be celebrating his birthday, albeit even if he didn't know it yet. Mello was suspicious of Wammy's change of attitude; he would not normally go behind L's back, even for something like this. Hopefully the addition of the book would explain things better to L if he didn't like the collusion.

He sighed and slammed his pen down onto the cool wood of the table. He smirked when this caused the room's only other occupant to jump slightly, then curse, as he lost his concentration and crashed in whatever game he was currently playing. His grin only widened at the death glare this earned him, he decided to attack his first victim in his task.

"Fill this out would ya," Mello said, shoving a sheet in front of Matt and the leather bound book. Matt smiled when he realised what Mello was up to, the blonde was such a hidden softy.

"Got a pen?"

…

Hey L.

**It's his birthday so say Hi**

So Happy Birthday, hope you're not working your way through it again as you always do.

**What does L mean to you?**

Since the day you brought me here I think you know what it means. You meant escape and freedom. Plus it meant I could meet Mello.

Though being the Greatest Detective in the World is a game I myself would not like to play, I admire you greatly for your determination and your strength.

**So.. What did you buy?**

I hope you like my gift... I heard you like to use unorthodox means to track individuals so these programs should make life much easier... They aren't precisely legal, but in the cause of justice I am sure you would understand. Don't worry they don't cause any damage whatsoever, and of course they can't be traced.

Have a good one.

Matt

…


	2. Chapter 2

Near

"Oi Near."

Near looked up from his most recent puzzle, fingers twirling in his hair, as he gazed up at Mello, his face customarily blank.

"Yes Mello?"

"Fill this in would ya, it's to go with what we discussed last week."

Near looked impassively at the offered book, explanation and pen, then back up at Mello.

"If I must."

…

L.

**It's his birthday so say Hi**

Happy Birthday.

**What does L mean to you?**

Justice, and justice must never lose to evil and injustice.

**So.. What did you buy?**

The jigsaws should help you relax between cases, though Roger told me you are always busy working.

Near

…


	3. Chapter 3

Linda

"Hey Linda," Mello said as he fell into a chair by her desk.

"Hey Mello," she responded, putting down her pencil and looked at Mello, her head supported by her hand.

"Could you do this for me?" Mello asked, proffering the leather bound book, then added, "It's for L to go along with the presents."

"Course, though this isn't like you to do something like this."

At this Mello just snorted, he knew better than to respond to Linda's comments by now.

…

L

**It's his birthday so say Hi**

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to L – L

Happy Birthday to you!

Yes, I know it looks completely weird down on paper, but I am sure you could persuade Wammy to sing it to you.

**What does L mean to you?**

L means… well I have only met you a couple times, but you always made the orphanage and school shine, despite what you may think, not may of the kids here want to surpass you or even step into your shoes. I suppose this place is actually a training camp for lots and lots of L fans… But I feel I am digressing. You are a bright shining light to me, you came out of the darkness that was my life and saved me, I still feel grateful even though it was only a side-effect of the case you were working on, but that is how I feel. You are the big brother I never had.

**So.. What did you buy?**

Well I didn't buy you anything, but I hope you enjoy the albums of paintings and sketches of Wammy's house and yourself that I did for you. I know you don't like pictures of you hanging around, but they shouldn't cause any problem. After all they will be with you.

Happy Birthday,

Linda


End file.
